<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向/Connor】夜奔 The Midnight Ride by die_Nachthexen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687105">【乙女向/Connor】夜奔 The Midnight Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen'>die_Nachthexen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by revolutionary war hero Sybil Ludington's story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>英军即将在日出之前来袭，你和康纳需要在雨夜中召集散落在山林中的士兵，赶去支援康涅狄格州的城市丹伯里……灵感来自独立战争女英雄西比尔·卢丁顿（Sybil Ludington）的故事。HE小甜饼请放心食用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乙女向/Connor】夜奔 The Midnight Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*查有关美国独立战争的资料时突然有了这个脑洞。历史原型Sybil Ludington的故事我放到文末讲。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酒馆里来了一个信使。</p><p>春日里少有这么大的雨，他的鞋子和裤管沾满了污泥，全身衣物都被雨水打湿。你走向站在门边的信使，看到他从口袋掏出一封被雨水泡得皱皱巴巴的信。</p><p>“发生什么事了？”康纳走到了你身边。你从信使手中接过信，给康纳读出了信上尚可辨认的内容，“……英军已于傍晚抵达纽黑文港，将于日出之前攻打丹伯里……请求支援……”</p><p>直到今天，1777年4月26日，你们所在的普特南县都一直很安全，远离战争前线。每到夜晚，即使是支持独立事业和兄弟会的人们，也会齐聚你们此刻身处的酒馆，用酒精和欢声笑语驱散一天的劳累。酒馆大厅的音乐和谈笑声不绝于耳，但你和康纳再也无法被这样欢快的气氛感染。雨夜的寒意让你不禁紧了紧单薄的衣裙，你和康纳都感到，你们短暂拥有的平静生活即将被战争的号角打破。</p><p>看到信的那一刻你就明白了事态的严重性，迅速想好了对策。“丹伯里需要帮助，”你仰头看向康纳，“需要有人立刻出发，沿着去丹伯里的路召集散落的士兵们，让他们赶去支援。”说罢，你看向仍然站在酒馆门口的信使。</p><p>康纳明白了你的意思，“信使看起来很疲惫，他没法完成这样艰险的任务，我想只能是我去召集士兵们。”他戴上了刺客兜帽。</p><p>“我和你一起去，”你毫不犹豫地补充道。酒馆里的人们终于感受到了信使带来的紧张气氛，纷纷看向你们。</p><p>“不，这太危险了！”康纳不假思索地回绝了你，“这里到丹伯里有三十英里，而且一路上还有匪帮和埋伏的零星英军……”</p><p>你抓住了康纳的手臂，试图安抚他，“你难道不相信你的姑娘吗？”你看向康纳的双眼，“别忘了我的骑术比你还要好一些，我也和你学了枪法和基本的格斗技巧，不会给你拖后腿的。”</p><p>康纳嘴唇翕动，却什么也没有说出口。过了好几秒，他才回答道，“好，那我们现在出发。”</p><p>康纳简单地给酒馆里的人们讲了当前的情况，很快这些因为酒精而反应迟钝的人也明白了前线发生了什么事情。英军已在纽黑文港登陆，准备在七八个小时内攻打距离纽黑文仅四十英里之遥的丹伯里。那里不只是康涅狄格的一个主要城市，更是大陆军极其重要的补给基地。若是支援部队没有在天亮前抵达丹伯里，这座城市必然会陷落。然而，可以支援的士兵散落在通往丹伯里的山林中，需要有人在夜间将他们召集起来，带领他们前往丹伯里。</p><p>康纳讲述前线战况时，你换上了骑行时的长靴和斗篷。匆匆与酒馆众人作别，你们跨上各自的战马，一路向东奔去。</p><p>此时已经过了晚上十点，大雨丝毫没有减弱的迹象。土地被雨水浸泡得泥泞不堪，大大影响了马匹的速度。茂密的树林呈现一片浓重的深黑，甚至遮蔽了偶尔划过夜空的闪电的光亮。</p><p>比看不清路更糟的是，这样的天气里，你的衣衫还是有些单薄。你们出发没多久，你的羊毛斗篷就被雨水浸透。湿透的衣物把你牢牢禁锢在雨夜的湿冷空气中，一阵风吹过，你忍不住打了个寒颤。</p><p>“你还好吗？”骑行在你身侧的康纳看出了你的异常。</p><p>“不用担心我，康纳，”你想要安慰他，但牙齿打架的声音出卖了你。</p><p>康纳的语气中满是心疼，“让你受苦了，亲爱的。但我们别无选择，只能快些赶到丹伯里。”</p><p>午夜时分，你们接近了此行的第一个目的地，马霍帕克湖。道路两旁的树木越来越稀疏，骑行时略过你们的风也更湿冷了一分。借着偶尔出现的闪电，你看到了前方视野中一片宽阔的水面。浓云好似要与水面相接，视线穿过雨幕，你看到有星星点点的光亮在湖边闪烁。</p><p>“士兵们在那些湖边小屋里，”康纳肯定了你的想法。骑到湖边，你们放慢了速度，悄悄接近那些仍然亮着灯的小屋。</p><p>听到小屋里的人明显在喝酒谈笑，康纳摇头说道，“看来今天我们没法和他们客气沟通了。”想到英军即将来袭，这些士兵却在饮酒作乐，你感到有些气愤。“我去叫他们出来，”你跳下马匹，拔出了别在腰间的手枪。</p><p>走近看起来最大的那间小屋，你用手枪枪管使劲敲了敲玻璃窗，朝屋内大喊，“英国佬快要打过来了！丹伯里急需支援！”康纳也立即跳下马，走到了你身旁。</p><p>“哪来的娘们？”屋内有人嘀咕道。酒瓶碰撞声和谈笑声戛然而止，你听到了靴子踏在地面的声响。随着吱呀一声响，一个穿着军装的高大身影走了出来。</p><p>“发生什么了？”你闻到面前这位中尉身上有浓重的酒气。“中尉先生，”康纳先一步开口，“我们得到了情报，英军将在几个小时内攻打丹伯里，那里急需支援……”</p><p>“我不认识你这个野人，”中尉打断了康纳的话，“我的士兵需要休息，我不会让他们出动的。”</p><p>听到中尉出言不逊，你怒火中烧，“你说什么？”康纳握住了你的右手，示意你平复情绪。看起来康纳并未被中尉的话激怒，他从刺客袍的口袋中取出今晚那位信使带来的信。</p><p>康纳还很年轻，他和你相处时是有时毛毛躁躁的大男孩，但当他处理正事时，总有一种超乎年龄的镇定和稳重。深知他的过去的你，明白他是经历了怎样的伤痛才历练出这样的沉稳。你看到康纳手中举着那封信，坚定地走向那名中尉。他慷慨激昂的陈词和话语里暗含的决心打动了中尉，你看到中尉收起了嘲讽的目光，颇为认真地回应康纳。</p><p>“事情解决了，”中尉进了小屋后，康纳走向了你。他的语气没有太大波澜，但你看到他的眼中有如释重负之意。</p><p>你们今晚的任务有了一个良好的开端，你也由衷地感到高兴。大雨和阴云仍然统治着这片区域，但你和康纳都感到心头的阴霾都散去了一些。</p><p>时间紧迫，你们翻身上马，继续向东赶路。在马霍帕克湖消失在视野中之前，你回头看了一眼那些湖边小屋。你看到士兵们陆陆续续走出一座座小屋，与康纳对话的那位中尉也走了出来。他们列队在湖边空地上，似是在做战前准备。</p><p>还未到第二个目的地时，你们遭遇了埋伏在密林中的英军。即使有树林做掩护，这些偷袭的英军在康纳的鹰眼视觉中也无处遁形。在康纳拉弓的同时，你也拔出了腰间的手枪。一支箭破空而去，你听到前方不远处传来一声痛呼。</p><p>“我来处理他们，你先赶往布鲁斯特！”康纳冲你大喊的同时，你听到又有一支箭离开了弓弦。</p><p>虽然你很清楚康纳的实力，但还是忍不住叮嘱他，“一定要小心！”说罢，你奋力驱赶马匹，努力逃出英军的埋伏圈。</p><p>身后传来枪声，你不敢回头看，只能紧紧抓住缰绳。疾风在你身侧呼啸而过，你很快甩开了试图追赶你的英军。你在黑暗中凭借闪电照亮夜空的短暂时刻辨认方向，在大约半小时后抵达了布鲁斯特。</p><p>布鲁斯特的士兵们也并不难找，他们聚集在一片林中空地上。你赶到那里时还是凌晨，雨停了，堆积的夜空的浓云也散去了一些。士兵们正靠在树干上休息。你骑马穿行在这些士兵中间，用你最大的力气喊出英军即将来袭的消息。看到你的呼喊只唤醒了一小部分士兵，你拔出手枪，朝着天空扣动了扳机。</p><p>这声枪响足以令大部分士兵惊醒。他们纷纷警觉地举起武器，抱怨有人打扰了他们宝贵的休息。看到吵醒他们的是一位少女，林间的士兵们躁动了起来。</p><p>早就料到了士兵们的反应，此刻你并不感到手足无措。你骑马来到他们中间，坐在马背上，双手抓着缰绳，“诸位，我是一个女子，尚且在为我们的革命战斗，你们有什么理由不贡献力量？”</p><p>听到有士兵在窃窃私语，你指向东方，大声说道，“英军很快就会来袭，他们会抢夺我们的物资，屠杀我们的人民，难道你们忍心坐等丹伯里陷落吗？”面对这么多全副武装的士兵，你不害怕是不可能的。但想到康纳不在，你需要主持大局，你强迫自己勇敢起来。</p><p>当士兵们再次躁动的时候，康纳赶到了这里。在士兵营地火光的映照下，你看到康纳蓝白相间的刺客袍在和英军的打斗中沾上了污泥和血迹。康纳超乎年龄的沉稳和威严似有魔力，当他骑马来到你身旁，林中的大陆军士兵已经安静了下来。</p><p>因为前一阵的战斗，康纳脸上还挂着些许汗珠。你看到康纳欲言又止，他的眼神是那样热切，他伸出双手，好像要拥抱你。反应上来你们还在士兵营地，康纳双手又握住了缰绳。他看向你，“做得很好，我的姑娘。”</p><p>听到康纳的话你不禁唇角微勾，向他微微点头。和在马霍帕克湖时一样，康纳从刺客袍口袋中取出信使从前线带回的那封信，展示给营地中的士兵们。他很快让大陆军士兵们明白了事态的紧急程度，同意立即启程去支援丹伯里。</p><p>天边已经泛白，听到鸟儿开始在林中鸣叫，你意识到你们的时间所剩无几。“康纳，天就要亮了，”你焦急地望向他。</p><p>营地上的士兵已经在长官命令下开始整编，他们捡起了散落在林中空地上的武器和装备，排列成战斗队形。“你先去找丹伯里的大陆军，告诉他们援军即将到来的消息，路上一定要小心。”康纳依然保持镇定，就像是在部署任务的长官。</p><p>“那你呢？”你忍不住问道。康纳能够在任何险境中全身而退，但你还是本能地担忧他的安危，和他分开的每一分每一秒都无比难熬。</p><p>康纳的语气柔和了一些，“我不会有事的，我会留在这里等马霍帕克湖来的士兵，然后带着两队人马去丹伯里与你会和。”</p><p>无需多言，你们都明白了彼此的心意。在战争中，他不仅是你的挚爱，也是你的战友，战争的阴云下容不下太多绵绵情意。</p><p>你头也不回地骑马向东奔去。黎明即将到来，你需要与即将跃上地平线的太阳赛跑。风声猎猎，你的斗篷飘了起来。前往丹伯里的道路还有些泥泞，但山坡越来越平缓，大地的主宰者由森林逐渐变为了农田和房屋。大约翻过了五六道山后，你接近了此行的终点，丹伯里。</p><p>最先吸引你注意力的是橘红色的光。它像晨曦一样明亮，但距离更近，还在清晨的水汽中微微跳跃。更加靠近城市时，你听到了重物落下砸向地面的声响，还有人们惊恐的呼喊。</p><p>你瞬间明白了亮光和声音从何而来，英军没有等到天亮，提前攻入了这座城市。你的战马已经很累了，你十分不忍心再鞭策它，但又不得不这样做。当你终于进入了丹伯里，这座城市迎接你的是吞噬了全城的大火和浓烟。</p><p>进入一条看起来是主干道的路之后，你听到了呼救声。那呼救声似乎还带着哭腔，你十分肯定它来自一个小孩子。你很快定位了求救声的源头，是一座燃烧着的二层小楼。小楼敞开着大门，原本白色的外墙已被烈火和浓烟熏黑。</p><p>黑烟从小楼的各个窗口和大门冒出，你无法看到里面的情况。尽管有了几秒钟的犹豫，你还是被小孩子的哭喊勾起了恻隐之心。深吸一口气，你跳下马，冲进了滚滚浓烟中。</p><p>你的双眼被浓烟熏得流泪刺痛，热气让你感到似乎会随时融化在烈火中。值得庆幸的是，呼救的小女孩就在一进门的大厅中。你飞奔到她身边，看到被浓烟呛得连连咳嗽的她在守着一位已经失去知觉的年轻女子。</p><p>那一定是小女孩的母亲，你心想。火势随时有加重的危险，你必须立即行动。你先是抱起小女孩，把她放在门外的大路上。又再次冲进小屋，抱出了那位已经陷入昏迷的年轻女子。</p><p>小女孩蹲在母亲身旁，一遍遍喊着妈妈。在屋里吸入了太多浓烟，小女孩的声音变得十分沙哑。你走向那对母女，想要帮忙唤醒那位年轻女子。就在你快要走到年轻女子身边时，你突然感到脚下一软，身子就要向地面倒去。</p><p>你没有如预想中一样摔倒在地，而是跌入了一个熟悉的温暖怀抱。</p><p>康纳一遍遍轻唤你的名字，你看到平日向来镇定自若的他此刻眼中满是焦急和慌乱。“康纳……我没事的……咳咳……”你试图安慰他，但你的呼吸变得艰难，喉咙也刺痛不已，无法说出一句完整的话。</p><p>“看着我，看着我！”康纳宽大的手掌抚上你的脸，他不想看到你昏睡过去。</p><p>你还想再多看他一眼，永生永世地这样看着他，但你的眼皮越来越沉，思维也逐渐变得滞涩。你明白你是因为吸入了太多烟尘，即将陷入昏迷。</p><p>太阳终于升了起来。你看到康纳的身影沐浴在霞光与晨曦中，这是你在昏迷前看到的最后一幅画面。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
你首先感到的是左前臂传来的一阵刺痛。</p><p>思绪回笼，你看到你身处一间旅馆，躺在一张舒适整洁的大床上。你很快找到了手臂刺痛感的始作俑者，康纳坐在床边，枕着你的左臂睡着了。</p><p>你醒来后的动作惊醒了康纳。他迅速从你的手臂上抬起头，语气中满是歉意，“我很抱歉，亲爱的，刚才我不小心睡着了……”</p><p>“没关系，”回应他时，你感到喉咙还是十分干涩。</p><p>床头的烛火照亮了康纳蜂蜜色的皮肤，他握住你的左手说，“我们在丹伯里郊外的一间旅馆里。你醒过来就好，你不知道，你昏倒在我怀里的时候，我有多么担心……”</p><p>“我当时必须去救人，我不能就那样抛下那对母女，”你相信康纳一定明白你的心思。如果是他面临那样的情景，一定也会做出相同的选择。你们是如此相像，就像是镜子的两面。正因如此，你们才坚定不移地深爱着对方。</p><p>康纳知道你在担心什么，“那对母女我叫人送去了城外的医院，你放心吧。”</p><p>你挣扎着坐了起来，靠在床头，你感到自己的思维又清晰了一些。“丹伯里的战事怎么样了？”你没有忘记你们此行的目的。</p><p>康纳布满老茧的大手摩挲着你的手心，“虽然英军提前袭击了丹伯里，但我们带来的援军还是成功把他们赶了出去。”顿了顿，康纳接着说，“我们的士兵一路向东，把英国佬赶回了长岛海湾【注1】。近期他们不会再进攻康涅狄格了。</p><p>“我睡到了第二天早上吗？”你想知道自己昏迷了多久。</p><p>康纳语气中带了些调侃，“不，现在是晚上九点钟，我的姑娘，你还可以接着睡下去。”</p><p>你忍不住叹气道，“我竟然睡了一整个白天啊……”</p><p>康纳唇角微勾，“至少，我们还能拥有整个夜晚。”</p><p>感到肚子有些饿，你突然很想吃东西。“我好饿，你能帮我带些吃的回来吗？”你可怜巴巴地看向康纳。</p><p>“好，”康纳毫不迟疑地答应了，他从来都会满足你的一切要求。他并没有直接离开，而是俯下身子凑近了你。当他的唇贴上你的，你们都不满足于一个匆忙的吻。他的气息盈满你的鼻息，你迫不及待地张嘴回应他，像是快要干涸而死的鱼终于回到了水中。你的手指划过他的深色的皮肤，凸出的喉结，最终落在他的胸前。即使隔着他的刺客袍，你也能感到长袍下那颗跳动着的火热的心。你的小手在他胸前乱抓，想要解开将他包裹得严严实实的刺客长袍。</p><p>明白你想要做什么，康纳抓住了你不安分的手。“等着我，我很快回来，”康纳理了理你额前有些凌乱的碎发，向房门口走去。</p><p>随着房门开合的声响，寂静统治了你所在的房间。等待康纳带回食物的这段时间，你回想着昨夜你们为了传递情报的午夜狂奔，接着向前回溯，回忆起了你们初识的场景。</p><p>这场战争让北美大地生灵涂炭，但也造就了你们的相遇。</p><p>如果你们的邂逅需要一场战争，那就让战火弥漫吧【注2】！你心想。虽然战争的结果无法预料，但你对康纳，还有他所信奉的信条都有着莫名的信心。你相信你们一定会打破这片大陆的桎梏，让自由之花重新盛开在这片古老的土地。</p><p>“至少我们还拥有这个夜晚。”你默默重复了一遍康纳说的话，忍不住弯了弯唇角。</p><p>（全文完）</p><p><br/>
<strong>注1：长岛海湾（Long Island Sound）是大西洋的一个海湾，在美国长岛北方，康涅狄格州南方。西方有纽约市，东方有罗德岛州。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>注2：改编自汉密尔顿音乐剧"Satisfied"里的一句歌词。原文是"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于本文的历史原型——西比尔·卢丁顿（Sybil Ludington）的故事：</p><p>1777年4月26日晚上，亨利·路丁顿上校收到了坏消息：由威廉·特伦少将率领的英军登陆在康涅狄格州海岸，在那里他们摧毁了大陆军的补给品，即将进攻康州重要城市丹伯里（Danbury）。 卢丁顿上校被要求集结当地民兵，并让他们向25英里外的丹伯里进发。 但是因为一些原因，卢丁顿上校还需要留在他的农场里。他的长女，16岁的西比尔（Sybil）自愿承担召集民兵的任务。她于晚上9点出门，每到一处士兵聚集点，都会猛敲那里的房门，大喊“英军即将前往丹伯里”。</p><p>西比尔一夜之间奔波了40英里，一路上还要避开土匪和支持英军的人，但她最终安全地返回家中。 西比尔成功召集了卢丁顿上校的民兵，并让他们前往丹伯里。 虽然援军没有及时将丹伯里从英军手中拯救出来，但他们最后将英国士兵一直赶到了长岛海湾。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>